


Тридцать три — это возраст Христа, знаешь ли

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Ender Series - Orson Scott Card
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер скучает по Валентине, но почти не помнит Эндера. И уж тем более не скучает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать три — это возраст Христа, знаешь ли

**Author's Note:**

> Привет, Питер. С днём рождения, Питер. Тридцать три — это возраст Христа, знаешь ли. Надеюсь, на Земле оценят мой намёк.  
> С любовью, Э.

Валентина любит Питера. Этого сложно не заметить. Мягкая, нежная Валентина всё же сумела рассмотреть в старшем брате добро и полюбить его.

Эндеру сложно её понять. Он не видел Питера с тех пор, как его отправили в Боевую школу, а тогда отношения у них были плохими. Это не сглаживалось даже редкими моментами, когда Питер становился мягче. Трепал брата по щеке или говорил слова утешения.

— Ты очень вырос, Эндер-Геноцид, — скрипит Питер с экрана. Ему больше семидесяти, Эндеру кажется, что это очень далёкая старость. Он подслеповато щурится, и в его глазах не видно прежнего злобного, опасного Питера. Это странно. Непривычно.

Для Эндера прошло меньше лет, чем для Питера. А для Валентины и того меньше.

Питер не спрашивает, как у них дела. Он садится поудобнее, кряхтя и чертыхаясь. Его когда-то золотистые кудри теперь покрылись серебряной пылью, которую невозможно ни стряхнуть, ни смыть. Признак старости. Слабости. А может, и мудрости?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты написал мою историю. Так же, как историю Королевы улья, — говорит Питер. Это не требование, как раньше, не приказ Гегемона, а простая фраза. Немного подумав, старик на экране добавляет, прокашлявшись: — Только такой хиляк, как ты, способен написать о Гегемоне без прикрас и не скатываясь в одни обвинения. Ты да Вэл.

Он смотрит на Валентину с каким-то… разочарованием. Лёгкой обидой. Грустью. Кажется, Питер до сих пор не может простить ей решения стать колонистом. Вэл выбрала Эндера, а не Питера, и это разбивает сердце Гегемону Земли.

— История Королевы улья была историей одной Королевы, но и всех жукеров. Пусть история Гегемона Земли будет историей одного Гегемона, но и всего человечества сразу.

Эндер смотрит на брата, с трудом узнавая его. Но дело не в морщинах, не в седых волосах и скрипучем голосе. Дело в том, сколько в нём терпения. Спокойствия. Словно не было ни единого тумака в их детстве.

Он смотрит на Эндера спокойно и уверенно, со знанием, что перед ним его младший брат, но без уверенности в том, что они действительно братья. Питер скучает по Валентине, но почти не помнит Эндера. И уж тем более не скучает.

— Мудрый Гегемон Земли, — замечает Эндер. Спокойно, тихо, но слышно. Так, что и Валентина, и Питер смотрят на него, удивлённо вскинув брови. Одинаково, словно они и не расставались никогда.

Эндер качает головой и молчит. Не говорит, что Питер только что сам помог ему принять решение. Гегемон Земли Питер Виггин не видит брата в Эндере Виггине, и это, возможно, пугает его, но нисколько не мешает. Так почему бы и Эндеру не сделать так же?

Валентина стоит перед ними, словно мост, протянувшийся от одного брата к другому, но оба они всего лишь разные берега одной реки.

— Хорошо, Гегемон Земли Питер Виггин, — Эндер позволяет себе улыбнуться. Теперь это гораздо проще. Перед ним Гегемон, а не его брат Питер. Потом он будет читать эту историю от лица его брата. Не сейчас. — Я буду говорить о твоей жизни.

Питер на экране хрипло кашляет, прикрыв рот кулаком, а потом поднимает голову и улыбается.

И на мгновение — крошечное, невозможное — Эндеру кажется, что он всё же видит в этой улыбке брата.


End file.
